Ginka vs Nowaguma: Cage Match
fter coming to Russia Team GanGan Galaxy faces their second opposing Team, Team Lovushka. GanGan Galaxy is one man short (Masamune) so to make sure they get an early win, Gingka steps up in the first round. Aleksei decides he will face him, but their team manager Anton decides that Nowaguma will face Gingka. They both take the stage while the DJ reveals it will be a no stadium out, complete defeat even though the stadium doesn't seem to be designed for that. But the stadium is revealed and Nowaguma along with Gingka are locked in a Cage Match! Battle Edit http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/e/e4/Pegasus_trapped.pngPegasus fails to break through the Cage. The battle begins as both beys clash in the Cage Stadium and Gingka immediately goes for his Starbooster Attack, but is stopped by the cage roof, much like what happened in Gingka's first battle with Nowaguma on the train. The Team deduces that they only have the cage to neutralize Gingka's special move but it is legal since Nowaguma is under the same conditions. Gingka's fighting spirit isn't dampened as he decides to go full force Starbooster Attack and crashes into the cage roof until Anton activates the electric barrier sending Pegasus back down. Nowaguma tells Gingka that he will win so that they can go into space and sends Orso at Pegasus, Yu reminds Gingka that Gingka could defeat Nowaguma without Starbooster Attack like he did on the train and sends Pegasus at Orso. Pegasus clashes but Orso is able to mantain complete defense, Gingka tries again but Pegasus is unable to break through Orso. Team GanGan Galaxy figures that Nowaguma wasn't using his full power before and that Nowaguma is a much stronger beyblader then he had let on. Because of Rock Orso's design, no ordinary ground attack will effect its rock solid defense, and Pegasus is unable to cling to the skys due to the Cage. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/5/55/Russian_Bear_Hook_2.pngOrso beats down Pegasus. Nowaguma begins his counter attack by using his move, Russian Bear Hook! By using this Orso slams Pegasus continiously into the cage then when it comes back from the rebound Orso hits it again and the process continues. Gingka uses his superior speed to dodge one of the incoming attacks and fling Orso while it's in its attack mode into the cage. Nowaguma doesn't stop as Orso slams Pegasus into fleeing around the stadium, until Orso is able to catch up and grinds Pegasus into the cage without letting up. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/a/a0/Pegasus_breaks_through_2.pngPegasus breaks through the Cage!. Pegasus escapes once again but Orso comes for another attack, instead of retreating Pegasus takes Orso head on. Orso uppercuts Pegasus high into the air but Gingka reveals that this was his plan as he commands Pegasus to fly out of the cage. Pegasus crashes into the electrically charged cage roof and furiously tries to break through as he is left with no other choice. Thanks to Orso's lead and Gingka's will to fight, Pegasus breaks through the "impenatrable cage" and soars high into the sky. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/9/98/Nowaguma_loss.pngNowaguma is defeated. Pegasus takes the sky and Gingka activates his special move, Starbooster Attack! Nowaguma plans to counter by using a special move of his own, Russian Bear Claw, but Pegasus' attack easily breaks through, slamming Orso into the cage wall. Orso sleeps out giving Gingka the win. Category:Battle pages